Heading Home (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: The time has come for the visitors to head home. Part 10 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


_I can't believe our 3rd Annual Thanksgiving Marathon has come to an end. All I really have to say is … 355 days until the 4th one begins. ;-)_

* * *

 **Heading Home** (1/1) part 10 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.

"Steve, I didn't get a chance to check out the Marquis the whole time we were here," Mary announced with what seemed like slightly forced levity. "Wanna go take a look with me?"

Steve placed the last breakfast plate in the dishwasher and looked at her questioningly. "Is everything ok?"

"It's fine, I just … " She pointed towards the garage.

Steve glanced at Catherine and could tell by the look on her face she had no idea what was happening so he dried his hands and followed Mary.

"I guess I wasn't too smooth back there," she sighed as they entered the garage and closed the door behind them.

Steve had a feeling of deja vu having heard those exact words from Aaron just days earlier.

"It's fine," he assured her. "Now, did you really wanna see the Marquis or is there something else?"

She bit her bottom lip then looked over her shoulder at the car. "It looks great," she said distractedly, "but … that's _not_ what I wanted to talk about."

"I kinda figured." Steve leaned against the refrigerator. "What's up?"

Mary hopped up and sat on the workbench in exactly the same way she used to do as a child and it made Steve's heart skip a beat.

"You remember when you bought me out of my half of the house and you told me you wanted to put Catherine's name on the deed." She picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her shorts.

"Of course," Steve nodded, not at all sure where this conversation was headed but slightly unsettled by the fact that Mary was suddenly unable to meet his eyes.

"And I used the money to buy my place in LA."

He took a deep breath, trying to give his sister all the time she needed to get to the point. "Right."

"And I got a really good deal because of the foreclosure but then I took out a line of credit to pay for all the improvements."

Steve could see she was just rambling now and decided to try to move things along.

"Mary, do you need some money?"

Her head snapped up immediately.

"What? No? What makes you think … ?"

Her mind went back over the words she'd said and all the tension in the room disappeared in an instant as she started to laugh.

"No … it's nothing like that."

Steve began to laugh as well. "It just sounded like … "

She cut him off. "Yeah, I realize what it sounded like."

"So," he grinned, "what's really going on?"

Mary inhaled deeply and this time her eyes met his. "I want to add Aaron's name to the deed of the house."

Before Steve could say a word she pushed on.

"I love him and I know we're both in this for the long haul and he more than pays his share and this is just something I feel very strongly about, just like you did with Catherine, and I don't need your approval but I want it very very badly."

She finished and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Relax," he took a few steps towards her and wrapped her in hug. "I'm fine with idea."

She pulled back slightly and grinned at him. "Really?"

"Really," he confirmed. "I think Aaron is a great guy. If this is what you want to do I support you 100%"

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek. "That really means a lot to me."

"I'm really happy things are working out so well for you, Mare."

"Me too," she grinned. "I never thought they'd be this good even in my wildest dreams. I mean look at the two of us … who'd have ever thought we'd end up so happy."

Steve smiled as Mary hopped down off the workbench.

"Remember I told you I used some of the money from the house to start a college fund for Joan?"

"I was proud of you for that," Steve said proudly. "It's a great idea."

Mary blushed.

"I don't think I ever told you but Aaron adds money to it from every paycheck."

"That's fantastic." Steve had no doubt Aaron was committed to Mary and Joan and was in it for the long haul but hearing this news warmed his heart in a way he hadn't expected.

Mary's eyes sparkled. "I guess you're gonna need one of those soon."

"I guess we are," Steve beamed.

"If you have any questions you can ask me," Mary teased. "I'm a responsible adult now."

Steve chuckled.

"So, my plan is to get everything handled with the lawyer and present Aaron with the new deed at Christmas. What do you think?"

A vision of the ring Aaron was saving for his own Christmas surprise flitted through Steve's mind. "I think that's perfect and you guys are gonna have a very happy holiday."

* * *

Steve and Mary reentered the living room just in time to hear Joan squeal excitedly "Ann Liz-bet and Uncle Jo-sef comin to my house!"

"She wormed it out of us," Joseph smiled apologetically as he hugged the happy young girl.

Mary had suggested the idea of Catherine's parents and Grandma Ang spending a couple of nights in LA before heading back to New York several months earlier when everyone was making flight arrangements. After Elizabeth found someone to cover her classes, Joseph confirmed Sonya and her daughter could keep Smokey and Grandma Ang assured everyone her BINGO chips would hold their luck for a few extra days the decision was made.

They'd decided to put off telling Joan until they were at the airport for the return trip in order to avoid excitement overload.

"She was talking about saying goodbye to the kids last night and her bottom lip started to quiver," Elizabeth defended, although her look made it clear she regretted nothing. "We just wanted her to be happy again."

Mary looked at Steve and Catherine and grinned. "This is what you have to look forward to," she said as her eyes sparkled. "And let me just tell," she looked across the room at Joan whose smile was a mile wide as Elizabeth showed her some books they could read on the plane, "it's really, really great."

* * *

Aaron and Steve loaded the luggage into the rented SUV while Mary made one last potty trip with Joan and Catherine stood said goodbye to her parents and Grandma Ang.

"It's always hard to leave," Elizabeth said with watery eyes, "but this time feels a little harder."

"I know." Catherine hugged her mother and held on tight. "But you'll be back here before we know it."

Elizabeth winked at her daughter. "You got that right. We were talking last night and we thought we might come back after the holidays to do a little condo hunting. That should give us time to get everything taken care of before the baby comes."

"That'd be great!" Catherine clapped excitedly.

"If you have any recommendations for a good real estate agent let us know," Joseph said as he took his turn hugging Catherine. "Of course, it'll be helpful that you and Steve know the island inside and out. You can help us weed out the ones that wouldn't meet our needs.

"I'll ask around and get some names for you," she promised. "And Steve and I will be happy to help narrow down the choices."

Finally, Catherine threw her arms around her beloved grandmother. "Thanks for coming, Grandma Ang. It was so great to see you."

"You too, my girl." She pulled back and wiped a tear off Catherine's cheek with her thumb. "You're about to embark on the most amazing journey of your life. I'm so glad I'm here to see it."

* * *

"Thanks for having us." Aaron shook Steve's hand as they stood beside the SUV.

"Anytime," Steve said sincerely. "You know that."

"I hope you mean that," Aaron chuckled, "because Mary is very excited about Catherine's pregnancy and I have a feeling she's gonna wanna be as much a part of it as she can."

Steve looked at Catherine and Mary, hugging as though they didn't want to say goodbye. "That'll be great," he beamed. "I want her to be here every step of the way."

A few minutes later Joanie was buckled into her car seat and Aaron was helping Grandma Ang get settled in the front seat when Mary turned to Steve.

"Bye, big brother," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks for coming," he said sincerely as he returned her hug. "Come back anytime."

"I just may take you up on that offer," she said. "And you're planning to come to LA when Aunt Deb has her surgery, right?"

Joan squealed from inside the car. "Ann Caf and Uncle Steve comin to my house!"

"Not today, peanut," Mary smiled.

"We'll be there," Steve promised.

Mary nodded. "This was … wow … I can't put it into words. This was an amazing trip." Her face turned a little more serious. "You know what the most amazing part was?"

"What?" Steve and Catherine asked in unison.

"Two years ago, when you invited me I was scared and nervous and thought there was no way I'd ever fit in and now it all just feels so … " her eyes sparkled and a smile lit her face, "natural."

"That's what family feels like," Catherine beamed.

Mary rubbed Catherine's stomach playfully. "And that family is about to get bigger. This is gonna be an amazing adventure."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
